Casey Makes Olivia's Head Go Boom
by magicmumu
Summary: Title says it all. Olivia is struck by Casey Novak. Femslash: Casey/Olivia


Casey Makes Olivia's Head Go Boom

by Erin Griffin

Fandom: Law and Order: SVU

Pairing: Casey/Olivia

Summary: The title says it all.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Law and Order is property of Dick Wolf. Lucky bastard.

Author's Note: Inspired by egalitarianmuse's Live Journal icon, "Diane+ lip biting = *Explodes* " and little_ruby's Live Journal icon "Incert Olivia's lips here". I had to stop this a couple of times because my own head would explode just thinking about it.

Elliot tried again to get Olivia's attention, but she was frozen, her eyes glazed over and her mouth open slightly as she stared in the general direction of the hallways. At her feet lie her open cellphone, but whomever was on the other line had hung up. Elliot snapped his fingers in front of her face and shook his head solomly. "What the hell happened to her?" Fin looked up from his computer screen where he was doing a lisence plate check. He shrugged.

"Last I saw, she was on the phone."

"And you saw nothing strange or different happen between that time and now?" Elliot asked.

"No man. I was, you know, working. You might want to try it some time."

"Haha," Elliot said dryly. He was starting to feel a little concerned for his partner, though.

"Wait a second, there could've been some sort of altercation with Novak. She was just here, too." Elliot grinned. It was then he knew.

*Five Minutes Ago*

"...Yes, Mrs. Dublin. I have called the Jenkins' house, but got no responce. Would you have any idea where Winifred may have gone last night?" Olivia asked as she walked from her desk and down the hall to get away from the majority of the background noise. She really didn't want to deal with Winifred again. This was the third time she'd run off to be with her boyfriend Doug Jenkins, who was a convicted pedophile. The detective pinched the bridge of her nose and leaned against the wall, watching some of her coworkers walk past her. "Yes. Alright. Can I get that address, please?" Olivia took out a notepad from her pocket, and she wrote down the address given to her. "Thank you very much. If you hear or think of anyhting else, you have my number. Thank you. You too."

OIivia hung up and sighed. She looked at the emptiness of the hallway, which was odd to her, as there was always SOMEBODY in the hallways at all times. She figured that, at that time, she was that somebody. She took the steps neccisary towards her desk and stopped for a moment to stare at her cell phone. She flipped it open again and thought about giving Mrs. Dublin a call back with a couple of questions that had just come to her when she saw Casey enter the building. The ADA walked, as usual with a purpose, as she always had somewhere to be, and Olivia was suprised when she saw that Casey Novak was headed right for her. 'Oh crap, what did I do now, and why isn't Elliot here to help me take the fall for it?' she wondered to herself. The detective was even more surprised when she found her face trapped between two hands in a firm grip, and Casey's lips on hers. The redhead's hands then moved to the back of Olivia's neck. Olivia's eyebrows shot up and she made a strangled noise from the back of her throat, but she found herself opening up to Casey's demanding tongue. She found her hands roaming the sides of Casey's body, the distant sound of her cellphone clattering to the floor barely registering in her mind. Before the brunette's hands could move very far, Casey backed away out of need for air.

Eyes slowly opening, Olivia felt rather than saw Casey step backwards a couple more steps, her own eyes half way shut as her tongue brought in her bottom lip before she bit it. Olivia could only stand there, taking in air and staring at the retreating back of Casey Novak as the younger woman walked away.

*Present*

Elliot laughed loudly, causing Fin to frown at him. Elliot didn't mind him as he circled his partner. Suddenly he said, "Oh hi, Casey." This did the trick, as Olivia seemed to shudder out of her trance. When she didn't see the redhead anywhere, she gave Elliot a death glare. "You had another daydream about our ADA, didn't you?" Olivia knew she couldn't lie to Elliot, so she said nothing as she slowly leaned down to get her cellphone, and then she straightened up. She cleared her thoat.

"Winifred Tanner went missing again," she said in a weak attempt to get the heat off of her, almost litterally. She was embaressed that she had been caught daydreaming in the middle of work. If thinking about a kiss from the ADA made her drool, she was glad that she had never entertained thoughts of making love to the redhead. Who knows what the images of Casey in her bed, naked and sweaty, biting her bottom lips as she got close to-

**KER-THUD!!**

"Holy shit! What just happened?!" Fin asked, getting up from his desk and causing his computer chair to slide back several feet. Elliot hurried to his partner.

"She... She fainted," Elliot said, not able to hide his small shock. He had never seen Olivia faint before.

"Do you know what caused this?" Fin wondered. At this, Elliot wasn't sure if he should say anything spacifically, as he had a clue, but wasn't completely sure. 'Damn,' he thought, 'that must have been some daydream.'

End


End file.
